


Enhanced Interrogation

by ladysekhmetka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, Caning, Come Inflation, F/F, F/M, Interrogation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia and Feferi 'interrogate' Sollux in very interesting ways.</p>
<p>Also known as a porn plot, an excuse to write smut. This literally came to me while writing something else and I just ran with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enhanced Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sabakunogaaraai for being my editor and victim on this piece!

The room Sollux was in was brightly lit and the walls bare. The only fixtures were a single metal table bolted to the floor and two metal folding chairs. He sat in one of the chairs, hands cuffed to a large eyebolt welded to the table's underside by shackles made of psionic inhibiting metal.

“Do you know how much trouble you're in, mister?” Aradia asked. She sat opposite to him in the other chair, dressed in a button down shirt and burgundy skirt. The matching jacket had been drapped over the back of the chair when she sat down. Her smile widened. “You should, since the Empress gave us free reign with your case.”

Sollux shrugged. “Do what you want, sweetie,” he taunted, “You don't scare me.”

“She should!” said Feferi cheerfully from where she stood behind him. She was wearing a similar outfit, her shirt undone one or two buttons. “Megido can be pretty scary!”

Sollux leaned back as far as the shackles would let him and ogled her openly. “Are you the 'good cop' then?”

Feferi giggled and stalked over to where he sat. She ran her fingers through his hair almost gently. He closed his eyes at the soft touch and she smirked before turning the gentle scrape of claw into a punishing grip on his short hair. Sollux gasped as his head was pulled back hard, his face upturned to look into hers. “Shelly guppy, there's no such thing as a 'good cop' in the Alternian Empire!”

She shoved him forward, and he just barely caught himself before his head hit the table. He lifted his head and looked across the table. Aradia hadn't moved an inch and now Feferi stood behind her with a grin, running her hands through Aradia's hair. Both ladies had a charged, smoldering look in their eyes. “Ehehe,” he laughed, “is _this_ where the interrogation is going? You're going to seduce me into confessing?”

“Seduce?” Aradia replied with a grin. “We don't _have_ to seduce you.” She moved suddenly, hand shooting across the table to grab one of his larger horns and pulled him half across the table so his arms were pinned under his body. Sollux couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped his lips. “You're going to be our bitch no matter what. Peixes, strip him.”

“It'll be my pleasure,” Feferi replied with a wide toothy grin.

She prowled around the table and reached for him with her clawed fingers. He cried out as she shredded his shirt with a single yank. “That was my favorite shirt!” Sollux whined.

“Whoops,” Feferi replied, insincere. “Hold still or I'll shred your pants too.”

He whimpered as she reached down to unbutton his jeans and slide them down so he was sprawled across the table in nothing but his boxers. “Please, don't,” he moaned, struggling against the shackles holding him to the table.

“Begging for mercy already?” Aradia smirked, rubbing one thumb along the base of the horn she held.

“Please,” Sollux gasped, breath starting to come in short little pants. “Please, don't...”

“Or what?” Feferi asked. “Face it, you're ours to do with as we wish. No one cares what happens to you, small fry, as long as we get our information.”

He whined and Aradia laughed and leaned forward to rub the other larger horn as well. Sollux moaned at the touch and she said. “I say we should beat him until he cries like a little wriggler.”

Feferi grabbed his ass before he could react, squeezing the flesh under her hands. “But he doesn't have much back here, Megido.”

Sollux gasped wiggling his hips. Aradia laughed. “Good, then he should feel every stroke that much better.” She gave his horns one final caress with each thumb and pulled back to reach under her chair. When Aradia stood, she held a slender, flexible cane. Sollux shivered in surprise and licked his lips. “Warm him up for me, Peixes.”

Feferi grinned and placed one hand on his back to pin him down to the table. She slid his boxers down to join his jeans where they trapped his knees together. “He's so bony, it's going to hurt my hand,” she said in a teasing tone as she grabbed what little ass he had.

“I'll give him extra strokes for that, then,” Aradia promised.

Feferi grinned and raised her hand high before bringing it down on his left ass cheek with a loud, resounding smack. Sollux yelped indignantly and struggled, but Feferi's hand held him pinned down like an insect to a board. She laughed and slapped the other side, a yellow flush already spreading across his pale gray skin. Sollux cried out and squirmed, fighting the shackles. “Quit squirming, or I'm going to hit something much more sensitive,” Feferi said, running her fingers up the space between his thighs. Sollux made a choked noise that turned into another moan as she pulled back to slap his ass again. Slowly, she worked him over with her bare hand, bringing that flush of yellow out into a full glow. Sollux moaned and cried out with each smack; he could feel his body becoming more and more aroused and fought to keep his bulges sheathed.

Feferi stopped suddenly, hand tracing the inflamed skin as she worked her way down to lightly brush against the swollen entrance of his nook. He made a soft, desperate chirp as she teased him. “We might have to change tactics, Megido. This perverts seems to be enjoying the interrogation.”

He blushed, but couldn't help the shudder that ran through his body. Feferi slapped him again, hard, and he cried out in pain and pleasure, wiggling his ass for more. Aradia made an annoyed sound and came around the table towards them, casually swinging her cane back and forth. “Fine, hold him down for me, Peixes.”

Feferi grinned and moved out of the way, one hand still on his back. Aradia ran her hand over his ass and purred, “Let's see how much it'll take to loosen that split tongue of yours.”

She struck suddenly, cane lashing at the roundest part of his ass. Sollux bucked and screamed at the contact. Aradia merely smiled and placed her next stroke across his other cheek to match the first. “Fuck, please, stop!” Sollux gasped, tears in his eyes even as he rolled his hips wantonly for more.

Aradia ignored his pleas and quickly added another four strokes, alternating locations and leaving neat little welts across his ass. She ran the cane along the crease between butt and thigh before striking it hard. Sollux wailed and collapsed on the table with a moan as his bulges slid out. “What's this?” Aradia asked, twirling both of them around the end of the cane. “Two bulges?”

“What a horrid little mutant you are.” Feferi commented, wide smile on her face.

Aradia pulled her cane away from his body, letting his bulges writhe free. “Unsheathing from being interrogated... Mutant and a deviant, hmm?”

Feferi giggled and patted his head roughly between the horns. “How moray-eely depraved!” she stated.

Aradia twisted the two bulges up in her cane again and then trapped them against one leg. “Going to confess, wriggler?”

He didn't reply at first, panting and eyes glazing over. Feferi grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. “Megido asked you a question, guppy.”

Sollux whined and shifted as best as he could with his legs and arms trapped, wordlessly offering his body up to them. “No?” he said with a questioning tone.

The two ladies exchanged wicked smiles and Aradia freed his bulges before smacking his ass twice more with the cane. Sollux sobbed into the table. “We may need to change our focus, Peixes,” Aradia said before leaning over to run her tongue along one of the welts. Sollux moaned and tried to spread his legs in a needy display. Aradia laughed and ground the heel of her hand hard against his dripping nook. Sollux flexed back into the touch with a little gasp of pleasure. “If he asks nicely maybe?”

Feferi grinned and Sollux gasped out a thick 'please'. “Ha, you don't even know what you are asking for,” Feferi said. She winked at Aradia before climbing up on the table in front of Sollux and shimmied her skirt up to her hips. She wasn't wearing anything under it and the tip of her bulge was starting to peek out of her sheath. “Come on, guppy. You do know how to ask nicely, right? My partner is going to keep hitting you with that nasty cane of hers until you convince me.”

Aradia punctuated the statement with a tap of her cane against his nook lips. Sollux whimpered and strained to reach Feferi with his tongue. She shifted so just the very tip of his split tongue could trace along her sheath. Sollux groaned as he started to lick along the opening, trying to coax her bulge out. Aradia continued to rain blows over his backside as he slowly worked Feferi's bulge from its sheath, the large appendage slowly filling his mouth. Aradia paused at Feferi's signal as she fully unsheathed, Sollux deep-throating her bulge with no hint of a gag reflex. “That's right, wriggler,” Aradia taunted, lightly running her cane over the welts. “What a good bulge slut your are, taking that monster all the way down.”

Sollux wiggled and moaned around Feferi's bulge. Aradia smiled and slid his pants all the way off, letting him spread his legs wide, giving her a better view of his dripping nook and twisting bulges. Feferi giggled and then sighed as she grabbed one of his horns to direct his rhythm, “It's going to be hard to interrogate him with his mouth full, Megido.”

Aradia laughed and placed the cane on the table sliding a finger knuckle deep into his nook. Sollux moaned, the sound muffled. “I think we can get him to respond to simple questions. Isn't that right, bulge slut?”

Sollux whined, nodding his head. Aradia grinned, pulling her finger out so she could add another. Sollux shuddered and bobbed his head to match the pace Aradia set as she pumped her fingers in and out of his nook. Feferi gasped, flexed her own hips forward and fucked his face roughly. “Hmm, you like that? Being put in your proper place?”

Sollux nodded and Aradia chimed in. “Was it worth it? All the trouble you caused, only to end up out as our little toy?” He moaned as they ravaged him on the table. Aradia added a third finger and Sollux shrieked as she spread him open. “Maybe you let us catch you just so we could do this to you.” Sollux nodded and wiggled him arms under him to try and reach for his neglected bulges with his bound hands. Aradia noticed though and yanked his hips back, sliding him half off Feferi's bulge. “Oh no you don't! You're not allowed to touch yourself. Peixes, let's shift his position so our little wriggler doesn't get himself into deeper trouble.”

Feferi grinned and moved back, her bulge spilling from Sollux's lips. He whined and tried to follow, tongues out, but her grip on his horns kept him from it. “Funny how eager he is to please now,” Feferi said as she crawled backwards off the table, her skirt still bunched around her waist and bulge lashing along her thighs.

Aradia grinned and reached out with her psionics to move Sollux so he was lying on the table flat on his back, his bound wrists now above his head. His bulges writhed helplessly as he arched his back and spread his legs wide. “Please,” he begged, “Please, touch me...”

Aradia ran her fingers along his horns and down his face. “How was his mouth, Peixes?”

Feferi gave a little thumbs up. “Split tongues are pretty neat! You should definitely try him out!?”

Hiking her skirt up to her waist, Aradia climbed on the table. She stroked her already unsheathed bulge and held it against her belly as she straddled his face. “I want to feel your tongue all the way up to my material sac, wriggler.” She didn't give him the chance to reply before lowering her body. Sollux shivered and got to work immediately, the ends of his tongue twisting and lapping at her nook's inner walls. “Oh! Wow,” she breathed.

“Told you,” Feferi replied as she positioned herself between his legs. She ground her pelvis into his and asked. “You want my bulge in your nook, guppy?” He groaned, causing Aradia to shiver and moan, and flexed his body against hers. Feferi grinned and pushed half of her bulge into him in one solid, smooth motion. He keened, hips undulating up to meet hers. Both Aradia and Feferi echoed the noise back at him and Feferi gasped, “Oh, that's nice. Maybe we'll keep you around as our pail, instead of letting them lock you into a helmsblock.”

Sollux shivered and spread his legs even further, burrowing his tongue as deeply as he could manage into Aradia. Feferi crooned softly and drove the rest of her large bulge into his nook letting the end lash against his insides. Sollux shrieked, the sound muffled by Aradia's body, and trembled as she fucked him hard, the wet sounds of it echoing in the bare room. He tugged on the cuffs uselessly as he put every ounce of conscious effort into what little he could do to please them. He flexed his hips and nearly suffocated himself in the attempt to please them both.

Feferi laughed and grabbed his bulges to tug on them roughly. Sollux yelped into Aradia's nook, his body tensing as he came hard. He writhed like a live wire between two points, yellow material splattering over the table and all three of them. “Oh, already?” Feferi taunted through gritted teeth. “Are you that easy? That all it takes for you to spill?”

Aradia shifted, pulling herself up off Sollux's face. Sollux gasped, drawing in some much needed air.“Please...” he whined as Feferi's bulge continued to plunge and twist into his nook. “please...”

“Please what, grub?” Aradia asked as she toyed with her bulge and the spit-slick lips of her nook just out of his reach.

“More...” he moaned

“Hmmm, you want something in your material sack, guppy?” Feferi asked, flexing again and making Sollux keen and bury his face into his upper arm. He nodded brokenly and Feferi lifted his legs up to hook his knees over her shoulders, letting her drive that much deeper into him. Aradia dropped back down, muffling his shriek. “I don't think you deserve it, does he, Megido?”

“Not yet,” she replied breathlessly. “Think you can come twice, wriggler? That's your thing, two of everything, right?”

Sollux moaned into her nook and managed to nod. Feferi grinned and pulled out suddenly. Sollux cried out in dismay and squirmed at the loss. Feferi slid onto the table again. She ran her hand over both of his bulges and they wrapped themselves around her wrist. Sollux gasped as she carefully detangled them from her arm and each other. “One for me,” and she positioned herself above him on the left, letting one of the bulges go so it could quest along her thigh before sliding into her nook. “Mngh, yes... come on Megido, this one is for you.”Aradia made a face before pulling herself off of Sollux's face again. She moved down and knelt across from Feferi, both of them giggling. Feferi guided his other bulge towards Aradia, and Sollux gasped as it slid into her. Aradia shivered and grabbed Feferi's hips to pull her closer. They moaned as their bulges wrapped around each other's like the strands of a rope, both clenching down on Sollux's bulges as they began to flex and grind together. Sollux moaned and watched as they moved against each other and around him, hands flexing uselessly in the shackles. “Hmm, not bad there, wriggler,” Aradia sighed as Feferi nibbled on her neck. Sollux looked on helplessly. “We might actually decide to keep you if you can keep this up.”

“Please,” Sollux gasped. “Anything...”

Aradia gasped as Feferi began to nibble on her ear. “Then you better flex those bulges like your freedom depends on it...”

Feferi giggled and continued, “Because it does!”

Sollux whined, but flexed his bulges as they continued to grind against each other, hands dancing over each other's curves and bulges twining around each other. “Please, I need...” Sollux gasped.

“This isn't about your _reeds_ , guppy,” Feferi replied with a shark grin as she nuzzled Aradia. Aradia giggled and groped Feferi under her shirt. Feferi leaned into the touch and Sollux made a strangled noise. “You _reed_ to make us happy!”

She clenched and Sollux sobbed as he felt himself getting closer and closer to finishing a second time. Just as he felt himself within reach, both Feferi and Aradia pulled apart and away from him and each other. “Fuck no! Please!” he begged, straining against the shackles.

Aradia smacked his hip and said “You can't come again already, wriggler.” She moved so she was kneeling between his legs and hiked them over her shoulders. Her bulge squirmed against his dripping nook. “You have to earn it.”

Aradia plunged in and he gasped as she started to fuck him hard and fast. Feferi leaned over and ran her claws over his chest, leaving little yellow trails behind on his skin, before straddling his torso. Her bulge wiggled over his face until he finally managed to catch it with his lips. She grinned and shoved as much of it as she could in, and this time he gagged. She pulled back slightly to let Sollux breath and then repeated the motion, fucking his mouth in time with Aradia. Sollux choked and drooled around her bulge, sweat and tears dripping down his face.

Aradia gasped and pressed herself in all the way with one final thrust as she came, filling Sollux with her genetic material. Sollux moaned in pleasure, his sac filling and legs relaxing over her shoulders. “Mmm, like that wriggler?” Aradia panted as she slowly started to pull out. “We're not done filling you up yet though. Peixes?”

Feferi pulled herself out of his mouth and he keened wantonly as she writhed down his body. Aradia moved out of her way and off the table. Feferi grinned and grabbed his legs so she could fold him in half, ankles around his ears. Sollux yelped at the sudden pressure on his material sac. Feferi pushed into him and he moaned long and loud, pulling on his shackles.

Aradia moved to stand by his head and bent over to murmur in his ear. “Look at you, aren't you lucky. This is what you want? To be our good little pail slave.”

Sollux managed to nod his head as Feferi pounded him into the table, little whimpers and moans of pleasure escaping his lips. Aradia smiled and began to rub his scalp around his horns. He froze, mouth open wide in surprise and face flushed yellow. Feferi shifted, thrust a little deeper and he broke, openly sobbing, moaning and hiccuping as he came. His entire body quivered and the muscles in his nook clamped down hard from the force of it. Feferi cried out and dug her claws into his thigh as she came as well, filling him up even further.

Aradia stood as Feferi let go of his legs to fall flat on the table. Carefully, Aradia stroked Sollux's now distended belly, his material sac filled with the slurry of three trolls. “Look at you,” she cooed. “You're the prettiest bucket slut we've had yet; it's really noticeable on your frame.”

Sollux, still trying to catch breath and wits, only made a soft chirpy noise of happiness. Feferi moved backwards off the table and started to straighten her clothing as she peered at his face. “I think we broke him, Megido.” she said with a grin.

Aradia laughed and started to get herself decent as well. “Still with us, wriggler?”

Sollux took a deep, shuddery breath, aware of the heaviness inside him. “Bucket?” he asked in a daze.

Aradia shared a bemused looked with Feferi and then grinned. “A bucket? Where do you think the nearest one is, Peixes?”

Feferi grinned. “Maybe in the evidence locker?”

“Oh, I hope the paperwork doesn't take long!”

Sollux whimpered as Feferi patted his swollen belly. “Hold it in guppy, we'll be right back...”

  
  


Afterwards...

The bucket of muddy orange colored material was set to one side by Aradia as Sollux slumped against Feferi, absolutely exhausted. Feferi started to rub his wrists where the skin was a little raw, arms wrapped comfortably around him. Aradia joined the snuggle pile and asked with a grin, “Still doing okay there, honey bee?”

Sollux nuzzled into her shoulder. “I can't believe you two let me stew for ten minutes with a sac full of material!” he whined.

“Are you complaining?” Feferi asked.

She giggled at his sour expression and Aradia joined her. “Of course he is, Feferi!” Aradia said, making her face as straight as possible. “If he wasn't, there would be something wrong!”

“AA!” he exclaimed with a frown.

“Shoosh,” Aradia replied, papping his face lightly. “Enjoy the attention. You had fun, right?”

Sollux relaxed into Feferi, who nuzzled his hair with a happy sigh. “Yeah, I did,” he admitted sheepishly.

Aradia smiled, wrapped her arms around both of them, and began to plot for next time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ladysekh.tumblr.com/) or [deviantArt](http://ladysekhmetka.deviantart.com/)


End file.
